Drabble Fact Investigation Kyumin Series
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: "Apa sebenarnya alasanmu tidak melakukan Fanservice dengan Sungmin di depan layar Kyu?" "Alasan sebenarnya adalah karena aku..." Aku si Pangeran Ikan akan memabahas tentang bukti di balik Fakta...


Annyeong…

Kali ini aku si Beijing Prince a.k.a Tan Hankyung a.k.a Suaminya Kim Heechul yang akan menceritakan salah satu Fact dari KyuMIn Couple yang aku ketahui,,

Ternyata si Evil itu punya alasan lho kenapa dia **menolak untuk melakukan Fanservice** dengan Bunny kesayangan nya di depan umum, dan lebih memilih untuk melakukan Fanservice ah bukan lebih tepatnya **MERAPE **Sungmin di belakang layar,,

Kalian ingin tahu kan Para KyuMin Shipper?

Kalau ingin tau, aku akan langsung menceritakan nya khusus untuk kalian…

Kajja…..

.

^KyuMin^

.

Tittle :: Drabble Investigation Fact Kyumin Series – Posesif

Pairing :: KyuMin

Rating :: T

Genre :: Romance, Fluff,

**Warning :: YAOI, BoyxBoy, alur cepet, gaje sangat, cerita sangat pasaran**

Disclaimer : SUDAH DIBILANG KALAU CERITA INI PASARAN, JADI KALAU ADA KESAMAAN NAMA, ALUR ATAUPUN PLOT CERITA ITU ADALAH TIDAK SENGAJA.. DAN SEMUA FICT YANG SAYA BUAT, PLOT DAN ALURNYA MURNI MILIK SAYA! JADI JANGAN ADA SEKALI SEKALI YANG BILANG KALAU SAYA MENDAUR ULANG PUNYA ORANG LAIN! KALAU SAYA MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU, SAYA TIDAK AKAN SEGAN SEGAN UNTUK MENGAJAK ANDA BERPERANG… dan UNTUK PARA FLAMER PERGILAH DARI FICT FICT KU,,AKU HANYA MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN DAN TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK MENJATUHKAN IMAJINASIKU…* Mianhae saking emosinya Capslock saya sampai jebol.

**Investigation Fact KyuMin Presents….**

.

^KyuMin^

.

"Kyu, aku tidak mau tau pokoknya kau harus melakukan fanservice dengan Sungmin di Super Show nanti." Tegas Manager Hyung.

Kyuhyun menatap Manager Hyung dengan tajam, "Tidak mau dan tidak akan,titik."

"Tapi kalau tidak melakukan nya kau akan terkena hukuman Kyu." Tegas Manager Hyung lagi.

"Sudah selesai kan pembicaraan nya?aku pergi." Kyuhyun mengacuhkan ucapan Manager Hyung dan langsung mengambil tas nya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hufft..dasar anak itu.."

.

^KyuMin^

.

Kami – aku dan member lain – sedang berkumpul di di ruang tengah dorm sambil menonton tv.

"Hyung, ada masalah apa sih sampai kau,Kangin hyung dan Kyuhyun dipanggil Manager Hyung?" Tanya Donghae sambil menatapku serius.

"Tidak ada masalah apa apa, hanya masalah kecil saja, ya kan Kangin?" Aku menatap Kangin untuk mencari dukungan.

"Yup, betul sekali yang dikatakan oleh Hankyung hyung, tidak ada masalah apa apa kok, semuanya baik baik saja."

"Jeongmal?" Donghae menatap Kangin dan aku bergantian seolah tidak percaya.

"Ya, Hae-ah..bukankah sudah Hannie ku bilang kalau tidak ada masalah jadi kau tenang saja, arra?" Sahut My Chullie.

Aku menatap Chullie dengan pandangan – terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari Fishy eyes – yang langsung diberikan senyuman super manis oleh My Chullie ku tercinta.

Bukan nya aku dan Kangin tidak mau memberi tahu masalah Fanservice ini kepada member lain nya, hanya saja kami – aku dan Kangin– merasa ini adalah masalah yang bisa kami atasi tanpa bantuan mereka, jadi kami hanya memberitahu masalah ini kepada Chullie dan Leeteuk hyung saja.

"Aku pulang." Teriak suara dari arah pintu yang sudah dapat kutebak kalau itu adalah suara Kyuhyun.

"Kau darimana saja sih Kyu?aku khawatir tau." Ujar Sungmin yang langsung berlari menyongsong Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memamerkan tawanya seraya menghempaskan dirinya di sofa,"Tadi aku abis dari dorm DBSK hyung."

"Oh..syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa apa, kalau begitu aku ingin membantu Wookie dulu di dapur." Sahut Sungmin sambil berlalu menuju dapur

"Chullie, bisakah kau ajak yang lain nya pergi dari sini atau sekedar menjauh dari aku,Kangin dan Kyuhyun?" Bisikku pada Heechul yang masih bersandar di dada ku.

"Oke."

"Hae,Hyukjae dan Shindong, ikut aku dan Teuki ke supermarket." Seru Heechul.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Tidak ada tapi tapi, kajja kita pergi sekarang." Heechul dan Leeteuk hyung langsung menarik mereka dan mengajaknya keluar dari dorm,,

.

^KyuMin^

.

Sekarang yang tersisa di ruang tengah hanya tinggal aku, Kangin dan Kyuhyun saja.

Aku menggeser tubuhku sehingga sekarang aku berada di samping Kyuhyun "Kyu, aku mau bicara."

"Hmm.."

"Bisa kau beritahu alasan kenapa kau selalu menolak Fanservice dengan Sungmin di depan umum?"

"Haruskah pertanyaan itu ku jawab?" Tanyanya balik dengan dingin.

"Harus, Kyu." Sahut Kangin serius.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskan nya pelan.

"Aku tidak suka melihat orang mengagumi Sungmin."

"Mwo?alasan macam apa itu Kyu?itu bukan alasan yang tepat, kau tau kan kalau kita itu Super Junior?jadi wajar saja kalau ada yang mengagumi Sungmin, itu berarti dia di sukai kan?" Jelas Kangin dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Kangin, jaga emosimu." Ucapku.

"Kalian bertanya padaku tentang alasan nya, dan aku pun sudah menjawabnya, dan sekarang setelah menjawab nya kalian bermaksud menghakimiku begitu, eoh?" Ketus Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyu, bukan maksud kami menghakimimu, kami hanya ingin membantumu, kau tau kan apa konsekuensinya kalau kau tidak menuruti permintaan management?" Aku mencoba untuk mendinginkan lagi suasana yang ada.

"Ya, aku tau hyung." Ujarnya pelan.

"Lalu?" Aku menatap Kyuhyun lembut, " Kau bisa ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu Kyu."

"Aku tidak suka orang orang mengagumi Sungmin, ya aku mengerti kalau kita adalah Super Junior, dan wajar kalau banyak orang yang mengaguminya, hanya saja aku benar benar tidak ingin wajah manis dan imutnya dilihat oleh orang lain."

Aku dan Kangin mengernyitkan dahi bingung," Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau Hyung?Jungmo Trax menyukai Sungmin, dan itu semua bermula saat aku mencium Sungmin di depan nya, rona merah di Wajah Sungmin saat ku cium membuatnya bertambah imut dan menggemaskan, dan itu membuat Jungmo menyukai nya, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi kepada yang lain nya." Jelasnya dengan suara yang terdengar kesal.

Aku tersenyum dan kemudian melihat Kangin yang rupanya juga ikut tersenyum,

"Heh, evil, kau tau?kau itu terlalu cemburu dan posesif terhadap Sungmin." Ucap Kangin santai.

"Heh, raccoon, diam kau."

"Memang seperti itu kenyataan nya evil, kau itu terlalu posesif terhadap Sungmin sampai sampai kau tidak mau menunjukkan keimutan Sungmin di depan yang lain nya, kau terlalu takut mereka akan merebut Sungmin darimu, sehingga kau tidak pernah mau melakukan Fanservice di depan umum."

"Tapi.."

"Kyu,," Panggilku.

"Kau tau, awalnya aku juga tidak mau menunjukkan kecantikan Heechul yang semakin bertambah cantik apabila rona merah menghias wajahnya, hanya saja aku sadar, biarkan saja mereka melihatnya, toh mereka tidak akan bisa melihat lebih dari itu kan?karena hanya aku yang benar benar mengetahui dan melihat seluk beluk tubuhnya, jadi kuputuskan untuk membiarkan nya, lagipula rona merah itu menunjukan kalau mereka sangat menyayangi kita kan."

Kyuhyun menatapku seolah mencari dukungan sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk, " Kalian benar hyung, aku memang terlalu posesif, tapi mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba untuk melakukan fanservice di depan umum, lagipula yang tau seluk beluk tubuh Sungmin kan hanya aku?ya kan?" Ujarnya sambil sedikit menjilat bibirnya dengan lidah.

Aku dan Kangin menganggukkan kepala bersamaan,

Tiba tiba Kyuhyun menyeringai licik,"Lagipula aku juga ingin membuat para KyuMin Shipper itu semakin Histeris dan mendukung kami, sampai akhirnya mereka akan memaksa Sungmin dan aku untuk segera menikah,,sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui, Management tidak akan menghukumku dan Sungmin akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya walaupun dengan bantuan para KyuMin Shiper itu, hahahaha."

"Dasar Evil licik." Seruku dan Kangin bersamaan.

.

^KyuMin^

.

Akhirnya kalian tau kan kenapa Kyuhyun selalu menolak menghindari FanService di depan umum?

Sebenarnya sih memang hanya alasan konyol, tapi menurutku wajar kalau seorang SEME ingin melindungi UKE kesayangan nya kan?seperti aku yang sangat melindungi My Chullie ku tercinta,hehe.

Okelah, karena aku sudah di ajak My Chullie untuk…hmm ke kamar – u know what I mean lah – maka aku harus menyudahi dulu Drabble Investigation Fact KyuMin Series kali ini..

Oh ya, hampir saja aku lupa, Investigasi KyuMin Fact kali ini di khususkan untuk **Princess KyuMin** yang sudah sukses membuat Author Yeppo – kesayangan ku dan Chullie – itu mengejar ngerjarku untuk segera menceritakan Fact KyuMin yang aku ketahui..

See ya in next episode…^^

Review …Ne?


End file.
